This Application is a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/604,331, filed Jul. 11, 2003, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,793,623 entitled “Pickup Truck With Lift Assisted Tailgate System”, which is a continuation in part of 10/604,075, filed Jun. 25, 2003, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,729 entitled “Automotive Tailgate with Lift Assist System-I”.